Hive Causing Music
by fairymargarita
Summary: Harry and Ron learn the truth behind rap music. Completed one shot.


Disclaimer: I own a pink thong from Victoria's Secret. Queen J.K. owns Harry. 

Hive Causing Music

"Harry! Harry! Look what I found!" Ronald Weasley rushed to his best friends bed and threw a strange round disc at him. "What do you suppose it is?" he asked. "I found it in Hermoine's dormitory." 

Harry picked up the circular object with his fingertips and laughed, "It's a CD, if you put it in a CD player music will come out of the speakers. Why would 'Moine have this? I thought she only read books."

"I don't know," Ron licked his tongue over his dry lips. His fiery red hair was in a mess, Harry half expected a rat to come crawling out of it soon. He was still in his pajamas, wearing a maroon knit sweater Mrs. Weasley made years ago. Harry found this odd.

"Why were you in Hermoine's dorm?" Harry raised an eyebrow, eying his guilty faced friend. "Ron!" 

"I was, ah, err, spying on Lavender," Ron's face grew five shades darker than his hair. His bright freckles became one with the tone of his face. His hands began to sweat and his arm shook with nervousness. 

"Ron! What if she caught you again?" Harry brought himself out of bed and quickly got dressed into his robes. He checked himself in the mirror while Ron explained himself. His black hair settled like an unruly animal on his head. His green eyes were like fireflies in the sky, illuminating his bronzy skin. His shoulders were broad, his muscles toned from Quidditch playing. He didn't look half bad. 

"… and that's when they left. I found that," Harry tuned into the last bit of Ron's speech and looked at the CD he was pointing to. 

"I want to listen to it. Lavender said she liked it," Ron sheepishly smiled. 

"Sure, we can use Seamus' player," Harry remembered his other roommate had a jinxed player hidden under his bed. Harry rolled to the floor, reached his hand under the dust carnival and pushed it away from the dust bunnies gathering to have a look. The player was silver and black with small speakers on each side and many buttons representing different actions. Harry wasn't sure what to do since he had only seen his heinous cousin Dudley use one of these contraptions. 

He set it on a night table, taking a few minutes to find the power button. Once he got it to turn on he quickly found the open button and stuck the round disc into place, hoping it would be the right side up. The CD started to spin wildly as they each could see through its clear top, then stopped. A number appeared in fluorescent green on the display. 

"What do we do now?" Ron asked, embarrassed by how ridiculous he sounded. 

"Press play I suppose," Harry shrugged. He was a bit afraid, not knowing what to expect. 

"Alright," Ron agreed, studying the many buttons all in a row on top of the player. "Which one is it?"

"The play button," Harry said, thinking that his best mate had just asked a very stupid question. Then he realized that he didn't know which one it was either. They looked closely at each raised square, canceling out the obvious. They were then down to one. 

"Here goes," Harry whispered, pressing down with his calloused finger. 

The music started loud. Harry scrambled to turn it down but it took a while to find the volume. Ron bounced his feet to the rhythm, feeling the vibrations throughout his body. It wasn't until the vibrations started to hurt that he looked down at himself. 

"Harry!" he screamed. "I'M COVERED IN HIVES!"

Harry turned around to look at Ron. His entire body was covered with little red dots.

"Oh no," Ron said slowly. "Harry…" 

Harry looked at him in a state of confusion. It was when he studied his own body he found that he too had the same red dots.

"We must be having an allergic reaction to something," Harry stated smoothly. As each second went by, another bump rose from their skin. They went from a dark purple, to green and then settling on a bold, bright red. 

"What?" Ron yelped, fear growing deeper and deeper into his bladder.

"Calm down, don't get your knickers in a bunch," Harry shot back, going through every logical explanation in his head. Was it last nights dinner? No, a reaction would've happened sooner. Did Snape's last potions assignment contain something dangerous? Well of course, but nothing he knew that would cause this. Every thing he came up with had perfect reasoning to not be the cause. He was at a loss. 

Ron was freaking out as each multi-colored dot appeared. His arms were flaying in air, flapping at his sides like a wet sleeve. He started to spin in circles, taking off his sweater and shirt to see what was going on underneath. He became frightened and worried about what might have been happening below the belt. 

"MY PENIS IS SPOTTED!" Ron spat out with a look of sheer horror on his face. "I THINK IT'S SHRIVELING!" 

"Will you turn the music off?" Harry ignored him. "I can't think with that awful sound on." Harry pressed his palms to his temples, hoping he might be able to squeeze a reason out of him. 

"Yeah," Ron nodded, taking a few seconds to find the stop button. He stat down next to his friend and thought. Maybe it was his cologne. 

Harry shook his thoughts off and looked over at Harry. He was caught off guard to see not a single spot on his body. 

"They're gone!" he exclaimed, examining his arms with a huge grin on his face. 

Harry looked down as well to see that Ron was right. He checked himself up and down, not seeing any sign of hives even once being there. Then he got hit with a brilliant idea. "Do you think it was the music that caused them?" 

Ron shot a glance at the player, noticing that the hives did start once the music did and that they disappeared when it stopped. "What kinda music would cause that?"

Harry stood up, opening the player and taking out the CD, "Usher." 

A/N: Ha ha, Usher Music Cause Hives 4eva. This story has ended. 


End file.
